Have a Malec Christmas
by fandomsecrets
Summary: Magnus and Alec enjoy Christmas with family and friends. Oneshot


**Hey guys! This is a Christmas one shot that I did last minute, so there's not really a plot line or anything. It's basically just fluff. Pretty much put it in the perfect setting where Max is alive and everyone knows and accepts Magnus and Alec's relationship, and then you'll be good. **

**I hope you all enjoy my little version of a Christmas present! Love you all!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It all belongs to Cassie. No matter how much I wish otherwise. **

* * *

Alec smiled at Jace knowingly, his eyes sparkling with mischief as Max unwrapped the final present under the tree. The Lightwoods had grudgingly agreed to have their Christmas celebration at Magnus's apartment so everyone (meaning Simon) could come. Magnus hadn't been able to see Alec spending time with Max before and it warmed his heart to see his shadowhunter behave so lovingly toward his young brother. Come to think of it, they had been so busy lately, Magnus had barely been able to see Alec at all.

Alec glanced up from across the room and smiled at Magnus shyly before turning his attention back to Jace and Max. Magnus felt his heart swell in his chest. He really didn't think he could love Alexander any more than he did now.

"Magnus," Isabelle called from the kitchen. "How do you turn on the stove?"

"God help us all," Jace shouted, smiling when Isabelle threw a spoon at his head. Magnus turned on the stove for Isabelle, not really paying attention to what she was saying about Jace, and walked back toward the couch, plopping down in a seat next to Simon. His eyes were still on Alec, no matter how many people were talking around him. Alec was showing Max how to use the seraph blade that he and Jace had given him, teaching him how to wield it without hurting himself. Max swung the sword wildly, nearly knocking the Christmas tree to the ground. Jace and Alec looked at each other in panic before Jace snatched the sword and demonstrated how Max _should have _swung it.

Magnus smiled at the scene, not noticing Clary staring at him. Simon got up to help Isabelle with something, and Clary moved over to his empty seat on the couch.

"I'm so glad he has someone," Clary said quietly, a certain, yet unexpected, tone of affection in her voice. Magnus raised an eyebrow at her, drawing a delicate blush onto her cheeks. "I mean…. When I first came here, he seemed kind of lonely. Or sad even, for lack of a better word. It's just good to see him happy."

Magnus stared at Clary for a long time but still couldn't find an appropriate response to that. He nodded and stared after Alec again, not sure what to make of Clary's comment. Suddenly Jace appeared behind them, holding a mistletoe over Clary's head. She tilted her head back in surprise, unsure of what he was doing.

"What-" she started, only to be cut off by Jace's mouth. She pulled away before him, and glanced over at her mother, not wanting her to see Jace kissing her in front of everyone. Jocelyn hadn't even noticed, seeing as she was in a deep conversation with Maryse and Robert. Luke was in the kitchen trying to talk Jordan and Maia into participating with everyone else, but that argument seemed futile.

Magnus raised his eyebrows and plucked the mistletoe out of Jace's hand with a mischievous glint in his eyes. He put it behind his back and walked over to Alec with a smile.

Alec looked up at him with a smile, handing the seraph blade to Max and turning to Magnus.

"Magnus, can I practice with this in the guest room?" Max asked shyly. Magnus smiled down at him, thinking how similar he was to Alec.

"Destroy it," Magnus told him with a wink. His smile grew even wider when Max blushed, reminding him of Alec even more. Max raced off, leaving him and Alec alone in front of the Christmas tree.

"Did you see Max hit the tree?" Alec said, trying to hold back laughter. "We're really going to have to put him through _extreme training." _

"I'm sure," Magnus said with a smile.

Alec stared out the window, smiling as he noticed it was snowing. Alec, for some odd reason, had really wanted it to snow on Christmas. "Hey, look! It's snowing! Magnus, did you see-"

Magnus cut him off with a kiss, holding the mistletoe high above their heads. When they broke apart, Alec's face was beet red as he stared at everyone who was watching.

"Get it, Magnus." Isabelle shouted suggestively from the kitchen. Alec's flushed a deeper shade of red than Magnus thought humanly possible, making him look even more adorable than he had before. Magnus grinned at Alec and squeezed his hand lightly, relaxing Alec a little bit. He led him to the couch and they sat down together. Magnus smiled as Clary engaged Alec in a conversation, both of them getting along surprisingly well. It seems all they really needed was to get over the 'Jace drama' and they got along quite well. Magnus smiled as Alec talked, and held his hand firmly between his own. He smiled to himself when Alec gave his hand a gentle squeeze, and felt his heart contract with love for the boy sitting next to him.

* * *

The day went rather well and by the time everyone left, Magnus was _sure _they had all had a good time. He shut the door behind Jace and sighed happily, closing his eyes and collapsing onto his couch. He smiled when he felt a pair of familiar hands running through his hair.

"I thought you were going home with your family," Magnus said.

"I am. But I think they can wait a little while." Alec responded, sliding over so Magnus's head was on his lap. Magnus opened his eyes just in time to see Alec leaning down to kiss him sweetly, and smiled into it. These were the moments that made Alec confident. After they did something with the whole family, even something so simple as having dinner together, Alec always seemed a little lighter, a little more free than usual.

Magnus stared into Alec's eyes, not wanting the moment to end, when Alec kissed him again. Apparently he was feeling a little more bold than usual. Magnus reached up to hold his face, forcing the kiss to last longer. Alec didn't seem to mind it. He scooted further down the couch until he was far enough that their lips pulled apart. He lifted Magnus's shoulders until he was sitting up facing the opposite direction as him and began kissing him again, this time with a little more intent behind each movement. Magnus sighed into Alec's mouth, moving his hand up his back and into his adorably messy hair. Eventually they had to come up for air, much to Magnus's regret. He leaned his forehead against Alec's, holding his face like a precious gem.

"I love you," Alec whispered, capturing his lips once again and leaving no time for Magnus to tell him the same.

There was nothing like kissing Alexander Lightwood, Magnus decided. The way he put his whole self on display, every movement sincere and without pretense. Alec never held back any part of himself, and sometimes that knocked the air out of Magnus's lungs. His little shadowhunter was completely without guile, and he adored that factor of him. He had the honesty of a drunk, but without all the drama. He was exactly himself.

Magnus's hands explored Alec's body hungrily, surprised when Alec immediately did the same. It usually took a little while to work Alec into it, and that was on a good day. One of Alec's hands traced patterns under Magnus's shirt while the other worked the shirt off. Magnus shrugged it off easily and started working at Alec's. Once both of their shirts were lying on the floor, Magnus took the initiative of pushing their steamy make out a little further, gently pressing Alec down onto the couch, leaving himself on top of him. Alec surprised him yet again when he gave Magnus's ass a light squeeze. Magnus chuckled quietly when he immediately pulled his hand away. _There's my Alec. _

Magnus connected their lips again, smiling into the kiss. He silently wondered if Alec knew how much he loved him. He wondered if Alec knew that he had memorized every inch of his face, every plane of his chest. He wondered if Alec knew, truly knew, how important he was to him.

Magnus pulled back from the kiss, earning a groan from Alec and laughed outright.

"I love you, Alexander."

Alec smiled at him, his face lighting up and shining brilliantly like the sun. Magnus didn't think he would ever get used to what that smile did to him.

"I love you too." Alec said, pulling Magnus's lips back toward his own. "Merry Christmas, Magnus."

* * *

**I hope you all like my little Christmas oneshot. Please review! :)**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! (Eve)**

**-Hannah xx**


End file.
